


Not vacant

by artsies



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsies/pseuds/artsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following LJ prompt:</p>
<p>"This has just become an injoke between me and a friend of mine, but I honestly would like to see it.</p>
<p>Either seriously or as a joke, Loki decides to stage his own Occupy protest. #occupyblankets. </p>
<p>I will accept any background necessary for this to happen, and I'm down with just about any pairing except Loki and Thor, or Loki and Jane."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not vacant

He’s gotten a little sidetracked.

Loki sighs, running his hand along the edge of Tony Stark’s bed, feeling the soft blanket beneath his fingers; it is the softest he has found yet here on Midgard, and he has half the mind to just roll himself up in it, enjoying the soft warmth and the daylight shining through the wall-wide windows for a while before taking it to his lair, ignoring thoughts of Thor and falling and squirming through the hole where the universe ends and begins, the chill of his bones and the chatter of his teeth. Still, stealing a blanket is below him, and he is supposed to be sabotaging things right now, not daydreaming about taking a nap in the enormous bed before him. He is no cat or elderly after all.

Yet... the temptation.

He spares one last glance at the blanket and the bed before moving on to the kitchen, commencing with his plan to ruin everything possible.

-

A bit later, he stumbles upon a crowd of earthlings gathered near Stark Enterprises. (He is on his information gathering trip; a good agent of chaos is always prepared, and keeps an organized notebook for the sake of future mayhem.) Apparently, they are dissatisfied with all the technological advancements (and wages and all that) that Iron Man holds, and somehow think that sleeping in tents and chanting insufficient formulas are going to change this. Loki doesn’t even understand their reasoning, because really, whose should it be if not the creator’s? (Stark is a sort of monarch, isn’t he?) Humans were such silly creatures sometimes.

(Loki’s attempts at anthropology were usually short lived and rather biased, but he tried. It was just all so alien.)

He can’t help but notice the Occupy Stark Industries banners waved all around though, and wonders for a while if this is some form of request for Stark to fulfill. His hypothesis seems to be correct, because not long after Iron Man appears on a podium, announces things and numbers and the crowd mostly cheers, disappearing quickly enough, leaving Loki there to contemplate his new findings.

Hm.

-

“What.”, is all Tony says, sounding more like a statement than a question, but there is an uninvited alien curled up under his blanket and he can’t really be bothered with proper intonation right now.

“I am doing the Occupy Blanket.”, Loki states matter-of-factly after he has blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and shuffles around to pull a neat little sign out from under there: it has the aforementioned slogan on it - complete with hashtag - painted in a calligraphic manner one would expect of a princely upbringing, and Tony does a little choke of hilarity.

“Why do you want my blanket?”, and he really tries to sound serious and threatening, but the subject is proving difficult to conquer, not to mention the enemy seems to be half-asleep and sporting disheveled hair along with pajamas. Out of precaution, he decides to get in bed before it is somehow too late, ignoring the noises of protest this earns from the frost giant next to him.

“I am in need of it.”, Loki mumbles, clutching the fabric to his chest and trying to pull it off of him, but he grabs hold before he can do that, “Will you fulfill my request then, or must I continuously chant and make camp in your bed first?”

Tony Stark resists the urge to be all sorts of lewd and perverted at that.

(For a while.)


End file.
